A Devil of a Night
by Dude With No Life
Summary: A young man is thrown into Equestria, a pawn in a deadly game. Gifted with the powers and name of a Devil Hunter from his favorite game, will he survive this? Maybe, but only with the help of three mares: a Pegasus with a talent for animals, a rainbow maned speed demon, and a Moon Princess that fought for him from the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I decided to post this story that I'm working on. Read, review, all that stuffs. **

**I own nothing but the OC's. Not MLP or Devil May Cry. **

It was that time of the year again, time for the leaves to turn and the birds to fly south. I woke to the sound of my alarm clock, an unfortunate cause of my return to 'reality'. I rolled out of bed, gripping my head in cold hands. With a yawn I grabbed a shirt, slipping it over my head as I stood. Still yawning, I shoved my feet into cold boots, shivering as the worn leather sapped my body heat. Grabbing phone and wallet, I stumbled out of my room and down the stairs. My sister was passed out on the couch with this weeks boyfriend, so I only had to worry about myself today. Life as usual then. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple as I did, and taking a huge bite. Sunlight streamed through the windows, forcing me to shield my eyes from the sudden brightness. Looking around, I found my favorite pair of aviator sunglasses and slipped them on, grinning as i admired my reflection in the mirror over the sink. Taking a bite out of the apple, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and stepped out into the street.

As I made my way down the street, I looked around at the neighborhood. Ever since my father died, we've moved every year. I never had any real friends, and only had my love of My Little Pony to keep me going. I never told anyone about that, I didn't want to seem weak. For whatever reason, however, this time we stayed here. I was happy for that, because I had a good friend for the first time in years, Ace Turners. For a guy I'd only known for a couple years, he was like a brother to me. Speaking of. . .

"Hey Mark!" someone called from behind me.

"Sup, Ace." I said, and my friend chuckled as he jogged up beside me.

"Not much. Hating having to get up early again." he said, and I laughed.

"How many alarms did you have to set?" I asked, and he snorted.

"For your information, only one." he said, holding his head up and strutting.

"And why is it when I need you anytime before nine you can't do it?" I questioned and he smirked. "Because you don't report me to the law if I don't get up." he said, and I threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Want to change that?" I asked, and he grabbed my arm and twisted out of my grip, spinning me around until my arm was pinned to my back.

"No thanks bro." he replied, shaking his head. I grinned and twisted, stepping back and turning until I had his head locked behind my elbow.

"Thought so." I said, and shoved him, making him stumble a bit.

"Ah, what do you know, here already. Well, back to the wide, wonderful world of learning!" he said, and I frowned.

"Let's just get this over with." Five hours later, and we were thoroughly exhausted.

"First day back hasn't ever been this tough." Ace complained, and I slapped him on the back.

"Chin up, old lad." I said, in a fairly passable British accent. He shook his head, as we stepped though to the hallway that held the hundreds of lockers. We made our way over to ours, and tossed our bags inside.

"Well, look who it is. Mark and Ace." a snide voice from behind us asked. I shook my head as I shut my locker.

"Dean, do you have nothing better to do?" I asked, turning around to face the schools football team. "And miss out on my fun?" Dean asked. He was the quarterback, all muscle, no brain and even less of a sense of humor.

"Let's not do this today. You know, first day back and all. Give it a few weeks, and maybe come up with some good insults." I said, and tried to step around him, but one of Dean's cronies stepped in front of me.

"They say that practice makes perfect. Maybe I just need more practice." Dean said, and Ace stepped up beside me.

"Dean, with the kind of practicing that I think you do, you should take one of your boyfriends here to a nice storage closet." he said, and I face palmed. "Goose, how many times have I asked you not to question the orientation of people in front of them? It's just rude man." I said, and he shrugged, unapologetic.

"Just saying what you were thinking."

"That's it! You two are in for it now." Dean snarled, as he team surrounded us. I sighed, and Ace and I turned back to back.

"Guys, really. This is barbaric. Let's just talk this over like civilized men." I said, and Dean laughed. "You two won't exactly be men when I'm done with you." he said, and I shook my head.

"Don't say I didn't give you a choice." I muttered, before one of Dean's compatriots charged. I stepped inside off the haymaker he threw at me, grabbed his arm, and bent it at the elbow. Smashing my elbow in his face, I pushed him into one of his friends. They both collapsed, yelling. I had no time to celebrate however, as, another linebacker charged at me. This one didn't want to fistfight however, he wanted to wrestle. I obliged, and as he tried to slam me into the lockers I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and squeezed as hard as I could. He howled in agony as I turned him around and gave him a hard kick in the back, sending him sprawling. I felt a fist connect with the side of my head, and I dropped to the ground to avoid the next. The next thing thing I knew, Dean was kicking me around the head and chest. I covered my face and neck with my arms and waited. Sure enough, I heard Ace charge, and looked up to see him planting his knee into Dean's gut. I rolled out from under them and grabbed one of the other cronies, who was trying to sneak up on my friend, and twisted his arm nearly to breaking point. He immediately stopped fighting and began swearing in pain.

"STOP!" Someone yelled, and I looked around to find the principle and the football coach running towards us. I shoved the crony away, and turned to see Ace drop Dean on his face.

"What do you think your doing? My office, NOW." the principle bellowed, and forced his way through the crowd of students that had gathered.

"Shit." Ace muttered, and I nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." I agreed, as we made our way down the halls.

"You alright?" he asked, as I wiped a bit of blood off my face.

"Yeah, what about you? Did you even get hit?"

"Once."

"You're a lucky bastard, you know that?"

"Stuck with you, so I guess not so lucky." he replied, and I glared at him. By then we had reached the principles office, and we looked at one another before stepping inside.

"Well, that didn't suck as bad as I thought it would."

"Yeah, not even getting suspended? We're lucky man."

"Wanna head to my place to hang out?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sure, sounds good." He agreed. Soon we were at my front door, and stepping inside, I noticed my sister wasn't home. Ace grabbed a Coke from the fridge and tossed it to me, taking one for himself.

"So whaddya wanna do?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Halo?" I suggested, but he shook his head.

"Nah, we've beaten it way too many times. . .and dont even suggest Devil May Cry."

"Whats wrong with DMC?" I asked as we climbed the stairs to my room.

"We've beaten it way too many times to be healthy."

"It's awesome. Best game ever and all that."

"To you. Doesnt mean I want to play it again."

"Well, what DO you want to do then?" I snapped, and he shrugged again. I opened the door to my room and plopped down at my computer, pulling up my email and checking it. Ace told me he was heading to the bathroom, and left.

"Spam, spam, spam. . .what's this?" I muttered, as I opened an email marked 'Offer for you, Marck'

I shook my head started reading aloud.

"Hello, my dear Mark. I like that name. Mark. Anyway, I have an offer for you. You help me, and I give you the powers of a god. How does that sound? Well, you'll have the chance to tell me very soon.

Discord."

I stared at it for a moment before scrolling over to the delete button. I was just about to delete it when a white flash filled my vision. There was a ringing in my ears, and then I lost consciousness.

**So? Whatcha think? This is just the prequel, and the rest will come, well, as it does. See you soon,**

**DWNL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again. . .sorry if it seems short, it is. . .it took forever with all thats going on, and I couldn't find anywhere good to stop it. Hopefully the next will be up soon. Anyway, thank you thank you thank you to all those that reviewed! **

I awoke to the sound of a voice, and a gentle prod.

"Hello? Um, sir, are you alright?"  
"Ugh. . .my everything. . ." I moaned.  
"Oh, my. . .what's wrong?" I heard the voice ask. It was female, soft and caring. It sounded very nice to my currently muddled mind, not to mention familiar.  
"I dont know. . .just let me die in peace." I muttered, and heard the speaker gasp.  
"Oh, goodness me, no. If you're hurt, I've got to help you! I'd never leave a pony alone and in pain." She said, and I grunted.  
"That's really nice, Miss, but. . .wait, what? Did you say pony?" I asked, snapping my eyes open. The first thing I saw was a long, reddish blur that seemed to be my nose, and white hair falling into my eyes. I sat up, startled, before falling straight over.  
"Um, sir?" I heard the speaker ask, and I looked over to see a soft yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane and tail. She seemed to be hiding her bright blue eyes behind her mane, in fear. I stared at her for a moment, trying to process the fact I was lying there looking at Fluttershy. She squealed a bit in fright and cowered behind her mane, making my heart explode from how adorable she was.  
"It's okay, miss. I wont hurt you." I said, sitting up. She squealed again, and backed up.  
"Well you seem to be just fine, so I'll just go." She said, very fast, and ran off. I started to shout after her, before stopping and sighing.  
"That'll just scare her more. . ." I muttered, before shakily standing. Once I figured out how to do that, I looked around at my new body. I was a blood red pegasus, with a white mane and tail. No cutie mark, but my hooves were black. All in all, I looked just like Dante from DMC.  
"Dante. . .I suppose I'll need a new name anyway." I muttered, deciding to take the name of my favorite game character. I spread my wings, testing them, realizing that they weren't feathered, like a normal pegasus wing. Instead they were batlike, like Luna's guard's wings.  
"Epic. . ." I muttered, flapping them a bit. That little motion made me feel lighter, like I was about to take off. I grinned and took a step, and another, and then another. Fortunately, walking as a pony is nowhere near as complex as it looks. Its a simple matter of alternating between your four hooves. Soon, i was cantering around in the little clearing I was in, just now noticing I was in the Everfree forest.  
"Well, now that's out of the way. I suppose I should go find miss Fluttershy," I said, and trotted off in the direction she ran. The forest was darker that it seemed, barely any light made it through the foliage. That or it was nightime, I couldn't tell, and I was disoriented with my sudden change. Occasionally, I thought I heard something behind me, but as soon as I would turn around, the noises would stop. So it was with wary eyes that I trekked on, hopefully following the same path that Fluttershy took.  
It was about an hour later that I first heard the screams. I snapped out of the dreary haze I had fallen into, and started to gallop. Leaping over logs and bushes, I crashed through the underbrush, intent on the source of the screaming. In a mere moment, I found myself at the edge of a clearing, watching a horror unfold. Fluttershy was backed up against a boulder, screaming for all she was worth. Advancing on her, as tall as the trees and sparkling with stars, was a giant blue see through bear. An Ursa Minor, and he didnt seem happy. I gave one look to where Fluttershy was trying to hide, and made my decision. I charged right up to the Ursa, and bucked him as hard as I could. Predictably, i was swatted into a tree for my efforts. I groaned, as I slid down to the ground, watching as the Ursa dug at a boulder, trying to get to Fluttershy.  
(What i would give for Rebellion right now.) I thought. To my surprise, what should appear but the very sword I thought of. Gleaming in the moonlight, wickedly sharp, it looked even cooler in real life. I grinned and reached out, about to grab it, when I realized something important. I didnt have fingers. I groaned, and half jokingly, thought of turning into Dante. The next thing I know, I was standing on two legs, in the body of the Devil Hunter himself.  
"Wow. This is awesome." I said, and grabbed Rebellion. Somehow, I automatically knew what to do. I could feel all this. . .knowledge. Not memories, but flashes of another life. It was when the Ursa roared, that I remembered the situation at hand. I slung Rebellion over my back, sheathing it in what I now know to be a magical grip. Holding out my hands, I summoned Ebony and Ivory, twirled them, and pointed them at the Ursa.  
"Lets rock it, baby." I muttered, before opening fire.  
As it turns out, however, lead bullets only piss off giant star bears. It turned to me, roared, and batted me aside. Slamming into a boulder, I rolled onto my side and groaned. Opening my eyes, I saw Fluttershy cowering behind another rock. I reached out to her, and grabbed her hoof.  
"Run." I whispered, and dragged her up. Pulling her along, I fired at the Ursa with my free hand. When we made it to the edge of the clearing, I let go and turned to her, firing both pistols now.  
"Go, as fast as you can." I ordered, and turned my attention to the now charging bear. I heard hoofbeats, and assumed Fluttershy was making a hasty retreat. The Ursa, however, now saw a very delectable looking human, and wanted it. Badly. As it barreled towards me, shaking the trees, I dismissed the pistols and drew Rebellion. As the Ursa made it to me, and dove, jaws agape, I leapt. Using his nose as a springboard, I flipped over and brought the long blade stabbing down on the back of its neck. With a mighty roar, the beast bucked, trying to throw me off. Unfortunately for him, however, Rebellion was sunk to the hilt, and I was holding on tightly. As it jumped and roared, I clung to the hilt of my sword, and finally, it stopped thrashing and flopped onto its back. I jumped off, landing just in time to see Rebellion clatter to the ground, leaving nothing but a few sparkles of Ursa. I walked over and picked up the blade, and whistled.  
"For a bear that big, it only met the bear minimum to be a challenge." I joked, and laughed at my horrible pun. I sheathed the blade and looked over myself. Naught a scratch. I was my favorite version of Dante too, from DMC 4. I scratched the back of my head when I thought of something.  
(Wait, I summoned all that stuff. I wonder what else I can do?) I asked myself, and proceeded to try magic.  
After an hour I was just about to give up when I decided to try one last thing.  
"Okay, I want some gauntlets. I liked Nero's, so lets base something off that. . ." I concentrated, and a moment later I was sporting twin clawed gauntlets. The left one was an icy blue, the other a fiery red. (Inferno and Glacius. . .thats what I'll call them. )I focused a bit, and sent a fireball out of my right palm. It exploded at the base of a tree, causing it to collapse. I tried again, this time with the left gauntlet. A shard of ice hit the tree, flash freezing it and making all the sap expand at once. What resulted was a tree exploding, sending splinters everywhere. I grinned and punched the air.  
"Aww yeah!" I cheered, but immediately shut up as something crashed behind me. I turned, to find a much, much larger purple Ursa watching me with hate in its eyes. I smirked and raised my arms, going iinto badass mode.  
"WANT ME? COME GET ME!" I yelled, and the bear charged. I dove to the side, drawing rebellion and swinging it, scoring a hit to the Ursa's jaw. It roared and swatted at me, but I leapt clear and brought the blade down on the offending paw. With a screech of pain, it shirked away. I smirked and did this stupid little dance.  
"Now ya fucked up! Now ya fucked up! Now ya fucked up!" I sang, making it mad as possible. Not my best idea, because making a pissed off Ursa Major even more pissed off isn't very smart.  
It charged, and this time I couldnt dodge. It grabbed me in its jaws and started shaking me. I dropped Rebellion and started clawing at the Ursa with Inferno. Blackened fire swirled around my fingers as I dragged the clawed gauntlet at everything I could reach. The giant purple bear roared in agony and dropped me, pawing at its face, trying to put out the flames. I grabbed Rebellion and smirked, before twirling it and swinging the blade in a massive uppercut. The Ursa's head snapped up, and it groaned, a massive sound, full of pain. Regardless, I attacked, slicing and stabbing in a frenzy. In moments the bear was laying on the ground, looking up at me with pain filled eyes. I summoned Ivory and pointed it between it's eyes, and smirked.  
"Yippy Kiay, motherfucker." I said, before pulling the trigger.

Meanwhile. . .  
Fluttershy had never been so terrified in her life. She flew as fast as she could towards Ponyville, her wings seeming to blur. The creature that had saved her from the Ursa was foremost on her mind. Would it be dangerous? She didn't think so, but you could never be too careful.  
"Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness. . . ." She muttered to herself as she flew. Suddenly, she spotted a blur of rainbow and cyan. She flew after it, calling as loud as she could.  
"Rainbow Dash, I need your help!"  
Immediately her daredevil friend was hovering in front of her.  
"Whats up, Shy?"  
"Theres something in the Everfree forest!"  
"Okay. . .what?"  
"It's like, its um, like a, um. . ."  
"Use your words, Shy." Rainbow sighed.  
"It's like a thing." Fluttershy finished, lamely.  
"It's like a thing." Rainbow repeated, at which the butter yellow pegasus nodded frantically.  
"Well, I'll be sure to alert Princess Celestia." The cyan mare said, sarcastically. Fluttershy narrowed her eyes and stamped her hoof, albeit rather softly.  
"Rainbow Dash! This is serious! I need your help, and you're going to come with me! That is, um, if you want to." She said, loudly, before returning to her usual soft voice. Rainbow Dash looked a little surprised, before she nodded.  
"Lead the way, Shy."

**BTW, several references in there. Cookies if you find them all. There are 3 I think. PM me if you think you've found them, no spoilers. R&R If you liked or didn't, please! Till next time,**

**DWNL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I'm really lazy and have been really busy. **

**Guest: All I have to say to that is, in the wise words of the great Dr. River Song: Spoilers. **

**Godzillafan1: There won't be too many fights against ponies. But there will be some. **

Back at the clearing, I was standing there watching as the Ursa faded from view. I twirled Rebellion and rested it over my shoulder, the sharp blade not even cutting into my coat. I contemplated what had happened, how I went from Mark, a high school kid, to Dante, a Devil Hunter in Equestria. I sighed, before a snap interrupted my musings. Without hesitation, I spun, swinging Rebellion. Fortunately, I saw who was there, and managed to stop my blade just before it cut into the neck of Princess Luna. She stood there, wide eyed, as my blade hovered, barely touching her neck. I watched a pair of midnight blue hairs floated down, before looking up and into Luna's fear filled eyes. I sighed, smiled, and dropped the blade, the tip stabbing itself into the dirt between us. I knelt, putting my forehead to the pommel in a bow.  
"My Princess." I greeted. "My apologies, I did now know it was you."  
"Rise, please." She said, her voice betraying her relief. I did so, pulling Rebellion from the ground and sheathing it.  
"Who are you, and how do you know me?" Luna asked, looking up at me. It was then I noticed the difference in our heights, she was a few inches shorter than me.  
"I'm a Devil Hunter, Princess. My name is Dante. And you are known to many in my world." I answered, and she nodded.  
"You must have incredible power to vanquish both an Ursa Minor and an Ursa Major so effortlessly."  
"The blood of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda runs through my veins. I am more Devil than man at times." I answered, and she shook her head.  
"I do not recognise the name. But I believe you are not here with the intent to harm. Would that be true?" She asked, and I nodded, opening my mouth to answer, when a loud droning sound interrupted me.  
"Get away from Princess Luna you freak!" An angry yell was heard from the sky. The buzzing grew louder, and I glanced up, tensed, and jumped. My timing was flawless, as the angry cyan pegasus that had tried to hit me missed. She skidded to a halt and jumped over in front of Luna, head down and wings spread in a display of aggression.  
"Stay back!" Rainbow Dash yelled.  
"Woah, woah, slow down, babe." I said, copying Dante from the intro of DMC 1. I took a step forwards, smirking.  
"I said stay back, freak! I won't let you hurt Princess Luna."  
"Dear Rainbow Dash, he didn't. . . ." Luna began.  
"And you wont get to enslave us or whatever your evil plans are!" The multicolored pegasus interrupted, stomping a hoof. "Not without going through me first."  
I chuckled, pointing at her with Glacius.  
"You really believe that you could stop me? I've faced beings that would be gods to you, and won. I've travelled from the blackest pits of the Underworld, and lived. Do you really believe that a lowly mortal pegasus could stop me?" I asked her. Her eyes widened momentarily, before snorting.  
"Maybe not, but I'll die trying, beast." She yelled, making me smile.  
"You're brave. I like that. But you have nothing to fear from me, I am not here with evil intent." I said, and her eyes narrowed, not trusting me.  
"Then why are you here?" Dash demanded.  
"You know as much as I do."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means he doesnt know." Luna broke in, going around Rainbow Dash to stand between us.  
"Princess!" Dash protested, but Luna silenced her with a look.  
"I do not believe that Dante is here to harm. He had the chance to kill me but did not." She said, making Rainbow lower her ears and look sheepish. The cyan mare trotted sat down and gave me a sorrowful look. She was about to speak when I heard wingbeats  
"Rainbow Dash! Oh my goodness oh my goodness. . ." I heard from behind me, before Fluttershy landed beside me. She looked up at me and smiled, before noticing the Princess.  
"Oh my goodness! Princess Luna!" She said, bowing.  
"Please stand, dear Fluttershy." Luna replied, with a gentle smile. As the butter yellow pegasus did, she looked around.  
"What happened?" She asked. Rainbow's sheepish look returned, and she smiled half heartedly.  
"I might have thought that Dante was trying the Princess. . .and I might have attacked him." She said, with a nervous laugh. Fluttershy affixed the other pegasus with a glare.  
"Rainbow Dash! What have we all told you about attacking strangers?"  
" 'M sorry, Dante." Dash mumbled. I chuckled.  
"I forgive you. Just. . .dont do it again, alright?"  
"You forgive me? Just like that?" Rainbow asked, looking up at me. I shook my head, smirking.  
"Oh, don't believe you're getting off easy. I'll think of someway to get back at you." I warned, and then grinned.  
"Now, Princess, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. . .I don't think that any of you are enjoying this wonderful place as much as I am, so shall we move somewhere more comfortable?" I suggested, and Flutterhsy nodded fiercely.  
"Please." She half whined. I glanced at her and crouched, bringing myself to her eye level. I reached out and brushed a bit of her pink mane out of her eyes.  
"Don't worry, Fluttershy. You're okay, and nothing can hurt you." I soothed, and she blushed a bit and smiled. I heard a cough behind us, and turned to find a smiling Luna and a rather embarrassed Rainbow Dash.  
"I hate to ruin the moment, but we should leave." Luna said, and I nodded.  
"One moment."  
I concentrated on being back in my pony form. A itching feeling ran over me, and I opened my eyes to find myself back as a pegasus. The other three ponies were standing there, eyes wide.  
"Wha. . . ." Rainbow Dash stuttered, blinking rapidly. I grinned and raised my wings.  
"Shall we fly, ladies?"

A good twenty minutes later, we were making ourselves comfortable in Fluttershy's cottage. The three mares sat down and turned to me, waiting for answers. I sighed, closing my eyes.  
"Go ahead. . .ask away."  
"What are you?" Dash asked, to the point.  
"I'm a human. Half human anyway." True enough. I mean, I wasnt born as Dante, but it's who I am now.  
"How did you get here?" Luna asked, studying me as if I was a painting. I tried to shake off the feeling that she was staring at my soul, and shrugged.  
"I don't know, really. The last thing I remember, I was in my room, at my computer. I pulled up my email, and nothing." I said, more to myself.  
"Whats a computer?" Dash asked.  
"Um, huh. Its like. . .a library. All in one box."  
"Thats impossible." The cyan flier denied.  
"Supposedly, so was your Rainboom." I countered, and she looked suprised.  
"How did you know about that?" She asked, flabbergasted. I sighed.  
"In my world, you, and your friends, are. . .legends. Myths, stories told to educate and entertain."  
"What?" They all asked after a minute of gaping at me, open mouthed.  
"You already knew about us?" Luna asked.  
"Yes, I did." I answered.  
"Do you know whats going to happen?" Fluttershy asked, as soft as ever.  
"That depends. How long is it since Twilight came to Ponyville?" I asked, and Dash thought for a minute.  
"Two years." She said, finally.  
Hmm, I thought.  
"When was the last time Discord was free?" I asked. Luna immediately frowned, while the other two mares looked confused.  
"Who?" Fluttershy asked.  
"I cant tell you, it might change what I know, and lose that advantage." I said, shaking my head.  
"We understand. We, I, must contact my sister." Luna said, momentarily slipping into her archaic speech. I merely nod in reply, and close my eyes.

**BTW, you can ask me questions, make requests for chapters, RP, and whatnot under /DudeWithNoLife. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so sos sorry. . .I know you've all been waiting a long long time and I have almost nothing to show for it. . .I blame the writers of Naruto for making it so addictive. **

**Godzillafan1: Yes, it takes place a few weeks before season 2. **

**Dnny99: Thank you. Dante isn't too easy to get write, cutscenes don't show much of his character, bit I try. **

I was in a dark room. No light pierced the darkness, and no sound reached my ears. I took a step, and the sound of my hoof echoed, making my fur stand on end. I heard a voice, as if from far away.  
"Dante. . ."  
That sounded like. . . "Luna!" I yelled, galloping in the direction I hoped she was. A light grew in the distance, getting larger and brighter the closer I got. I jumped through it without hesitation, and landed in a stone room. Chains and bones littered the floor, and blood splattered the walls. I looked around to see Luna, chained up to a wall. She looked like she had been beaten, her coat was darker in places and covered in blood. One eye was swollen shut and both wings and a leg were plainly broken. She looked at me, half smiling.  
"Dante. . .I knew you'd come." She whispered, and I smiled back. Shifting to my human form, I took a step towards her when another voice rang out. It was cold and cruel, bringing to mind pain and suffering.  
"As did I. Foolish human, did you really think it would be that easy?"  
I spun around, drawing Rebellion and holding it ready to attack or defend. There was nothing there, however, nothing but stone walls covered in blood.  
"Now you die." The voice said, like a whisper in my ear.

I awoke to a yell from a certain lavender unicorn.  
"Fluttershy, there's a monster in your house! Run!"  
I found myself flying through the air, smashing through a window and skidding, leaving a furrow in the dirt. I groaned and rolled over, before being caught in a telekinetic grip and slammed against a tree.  
"What are you doing here, monster?" Twilight yelled, squeezing me in her magical grip.  
"Ow. . .stop. Now." I grunted, wriggling, several feet off the ground.  
"Why should I?" The enraged unicorn demanded.  
"One, I'm not your enemy. Two, you're not doing much more than annoying me. Three, and most importantly, I thinking you pissed off not only Princess Luna, but Fluttershy looks pretty mad too."  
Twilight turned around after my little speech, to find two mares glaring at her, with a third on her back laughing.  
"Twilight Sparkle! For what reason hast thou assault our friend?" Luna demanded, with all the power of the Royal Canterlot Voice. Twilight seemed to shrink, her ears lowering.  
"I'm sorry, Princess. I thought he was a monster." She said, half cowering. By this time I had recovered from my rather rude awakening, and walked over.  
"You're right. I am a monster. But that doesn't make me your enemy." I said, and crouch in front of her. She was definitely cowering now, positively shaking in fear. I smiled.  
"I do applaud you for your bravery however."  
"Huh?"  
"You saw what you thought was a threat to your friends, and dealt with it. No different than I would have."  
"Really?" Twilight asked. "You're not mad?"  
"I suppose I am a little, but you had a fairly good reason." I answered, and she smiled. I could tell she felt terrible, and smiled at her.  
"Dante, are you OK?" Fluttershy asked, flying up to me.  
"I'm fine." I said, smiling at the butter yellow pegasus.  
"Good. I couldn't imagine you getting hurt." She fretted. I sighed and turned back to Twilight.  
"So why are you here, anyway?"  
"Pinkie Pie said her Pinkie Sense told her there was a strange pony at Fluttershy's. I teleported here before anypony else."  
"So we should be expecting the others right about-  
"Hey what's that?" A overly cheerful voice yelled.  
"Now." I finished, turning just in time to see a blur of pink tackle me.  
"HiI'mPinkiePieyoumustbethenewponyintownbutyou'ren otaponysoIdon'tknowwhatyouarebutyou'restillnewinPo nyvllesoyougetapartywithcakeandstreamersandOHWE'RE GOINGTOBEBESTFRIENDS!" The energetic pink mare yelled, amazingly all in one breath. I groan, trying to pry her off of me, but she only squeezed tighter.  
"Um, Pinkie Pie? I like breathing, so could you let me go?" I wheeze, and immediately she let go, and I gasped for air.  
"Who or what in tarnation are you?" I heard a southern voice yell as I lay there trying to catch my breath.  
"Oh dear, look at it! It looks hurt!" I heard a female voice with a posh accent to it say.  
I groan and sit up, rubbing my temples, trying to avert a headache.

**Well, yeah. Mostly filler to remind all my readers I'm not dead. The dream was really the only major plot development here. As always, cookies to reviewers. Oh, speaking of, I now have 10 reviews, 5 favorites and over 600 views! That's more than I expected. I thank you all and hope you stick around, there is way more action, and some romance to come. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the late post. . .I had a death in the family. So. . .yeah. **

"So you're a human, you don't know how you got here, and you hunt demons? Did I miss anything?" Twilight asked what felt like days later.  
"No."  
"Well, that is. ..rather barbaric, darling." Rarity said, huffing. I sighed and gave her a look.  
"But it's a job that needs doing. I have the ability, therefore I have the responsibility." I run my hands over my face.  
"A very noble thing, Dante." Luna said, smiling. I grinned and leaned back in my chair, forcing visions from my dream out of my mind.  
"I agree, sister." I heard a voice from behind me. Everypony turned and bowed, with the exception of Luna and myself. Luna trotted over to her sister for a nuzzle, while I remained exactly where I was.  
"Aren't you going to bow to the Princess?" Twilight hissed from next to her towering stack of notes.  
"She's not (my) Princess." I said, yawning.  
"And yet you bowed to my sister." Celestia said, walking around in front of me, with her sister returning to her place next to me.  
"Notice the 'my' in there." I yawning again. "It's a matter of preference."  
"So you prefer me over my sister?" Luna asked, seemingly careful to show no emotion.  
"To put it bluntly? Yes." I nodded. Luna smiled, eyes sparkling. Celestia however shook her head.  
"Right now that is of no importance. Dante, why are you here?" The majestic white alicorn asked, sitting down in front of my. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose with two fingers.  
"I'm getting tired of repeating the same thing. I. Don't. Know."  
"What do you mean you do not know?"  
"I said I don't know. That means I fucking don't know, damn it." I snapped. Celestia's eyes narrowed.  
"If I may, sister." Luna interrupted. "I have already spoken with him on this, and he is being truthful. He does not know why he is here."  
Celestia humphed. "Then what do you plan to do here?" She asked, forcing me to stop and think. What did I want to do here? I could do anything, sort of. What did I want most? My eyes trailed over a softly smiling Fluttershy who was sitting as close to me on the couch as she dared. She seemed happy, like she felt safe. I smiled and looked to Rainbow Dash, who was piled up in a chair, legs and wings sticking in random directions. She saw me watching her and grinned, magenta eyes sparkling. She seemed happy too, like she had just won a race. I grinned back and looked over to Luna, who was sitting on my other side, watching me. She smiled, her etheral mane flowing over her face.  
I've never seen anything more beautiful.  
She seemed happy too, the kind of happy you get after searching for something all your life, and finally finding it. I smiled back, leaned back, throwing my arms over the back of the couch, almost close enough to pull Luna and Fluttershy to me if I wanted. I turned to Celestia and grinned.  
"I have no idea."  
Celestia groaned, closing her eyes. I suppose I wasn't exactly being helpful.  
"Luna?" She turned to her sister.  
"Yes, Tia?"  
"Do you believe that Dante is a threat to My Little Ponies?" She asked, glancing at me. I let out a soft growl and leaned forward.  
"No I don't." Luna said, giving me a look.  
"Good. Because I will do anything it takes to protect them." Celestia said, addressing me. I gave her one look, and laughed. Long and hard.  
"Do you really think that you could do a damn thing to stop me?" I said, still chuckling.  
"I will not let my kingdom be harmed." The white alicorn proclaimed.  
"Yeah, so you say. But you really could do little more than annoy me if I wanted to hurt you."  
"Oh really now?" Celestia demanded, stepping close, trying to tower over me. I smirked, unimpressed.  
"Really." I stood up, running a finger under her jaw. "Imagine your worst nightmare. The thing you fear the most. Now triple it. Now think, what does that fear most?" I ask, in a deathly whisper that had everypony in the room cowering in some way. Celestia gulped, but said nothing. I smirked and leaned over, whispering in her ear.  
"Me."  
I smile grimly. "You really think that you could defeat me? Well, you're welcome to try. But first. . .think of your subjects you love so much. What would come of them, after your death?"  
"Dante!" Luna broke in. "Stop scaring my sister."  
I sighed. "As you wish."  
Celestia coughed, eyes still wide. Maybe it was surprise that someone dared defy her, or maybe I got to her. For an old, wise, and powerful ruler, she sure was scared easily. Maybe thats why she never did anything useful.  
I was interrupted by a quiet voice.  
"Um, Princesses? What is Dante going to do? Um, if you dont mind me asking." Fluttershy asked.  
"Yes, where will you stay?" Luna mused. I shrugged. Fluttershy raised a hoof.  
"Um. . .he could stay with me." She blushed and hid behind her mane.  
"I could do that." I agree, dying a little inside from the sheer amount of adorable Fluttershy was giving off.  
"Very well then. I suggest we all try to get some sleep, we can meet again tomorrow for further discussion." Celestia said, and teleported away. Twilight announced that she had to get home, and left as well. Soon, all that were left were Luna, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.  
"Well then, Dante, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. I suppose I must take my leave." Luna said, after a minute of silence. She stood, smiled at all of us, and left. Rainbow watched her go, and stood. "I've got to get home too. . .see ya later, Shy, Dante!" She flew off. Fluttershy and I looked at one another for a moment before she yawned.  
"Go on to bed, Flutters. I'll sleep down here." I said with a smile. She nodded drowsily, and trotted upstairs. I chuckled, and lay down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. I finally had time to think. How did I get here? Discord had something to do with it, but why? If he thought I was going to help him, he was wrong. I yawned and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

**So. . .review, rate, all that good stuff.**

**DWNL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey every bodies! I'm baaaaaack! *Evil laughter***

**Devildog425: No, but soon. **

**Ultimoto the Great: Stop it you,you're making me blush. Thanks though!**

**And so many thanks to those who offered theirsupport, it means a lot to me. . .we really are about friendship here, and it's never shown more than now. **

"Dante?" I was shaken slightly. I rolled over and opened my eyes to find a terrified looking Fluttershy."Flutters, whats up?" I yawn. She blushes, hiding behind her mane. "I'm scared. . .can you sleep in my room?" She asks, plainly nervous. I smile softly and reach down, pulling her onto my chest. "How about this." I chuckle, and smile as she nods and buries her muzzle in my neck. I wrap my arms around her and close my eyes again. I was just about to fall asleep when it hit me. I was holding Fluttershy. THE Fluttershy, in my arms, snuggled up to me. It was kind of surreal. I suppose I had thought it was a dream up until now, but as I felt her soft breathing on my skin, I realized it wasnt. Something I had wanted for a long time had acually happened. I was in Equestria. Not only that, but apparently Discord thought it amusing to turn me into Dante. Not that I was complaining, if he hadn't, Flutters would probably be dead. So I was thankful. I yawned and stroked Fluttershy's back, burying my face in her mane. I fought back a yawn, and closed my eyes. Moments later, I was asleep again.

I dreamed again this time. Thankfully this was far more pleasant. I was lying down in a field, with a bright and beautiful moon overhead. A few stray clouds covered the stars, and a light breeze ruffled my hair. I tried to sit up, but couldnt. I looked down to find a rather peculiar sight. Fluttershy and Luna both had a hoof over my chest, with their muzzles in my neck. Their wings wrapped over a sleeping Rainbow Dash, who was lying with her chin on my stomach. I smiled softly and stroked Fluttershy and Luna's manes gently, running my fingers through the soft hair. They stirred slightly and scooted closer to me, making me smile wider. This was so. . .peaceful. Perfect. Wonderful. "Mmm. . .Dante?" I heard Luna ask, ending with a yawn. I looked over at her with a smile. "Nothing love, go back to sleep." Love?Where did that come from? I had no intention of saying it at all, and yet it felt so natural. So. . .right. "If you say so." She yawned again and snuggled back up to me. I stared at her flowing mane, still had I called her that? And why was I starting to feel like it fit? Like that was all I ever wanted to call her? I sighed, and the movement made Dash look up, blinking. "What's wrong, you? You haven't sighed like that in years." She mumbled, scratching her mane with a wing."Nothing. Just thinking." I smiled, stroking her neck. She smiled widely, arcing into my touch. "Mmm. . .okay." she smiled at me again and nuzzled into my chest, before falling asleep. I continued to stroke her, as I laid my head back to stare at the stars. My eyes started to close, and as soon as they did, I woke up.  
Fluttershy was still on my chest, mane falling over my side, moving slightly as she breathed. Every now and then a wing would shift under my hand, or an ear would twitch. She looked so adorable, and happy, asleep without a worry. Her front hooves were wrapped around my neck, and her hind legs were stretched out over mine. Her tail was tangled up underneath her, and a wing draped over my side and off the couch. She looked like she hadn't ever been happier, or felt safer.I smiled and rubbed her back softly, thinking. These mares. . .those three mares were making me feel things I had never felt before. That dream last night, while slightly strange, was so. . .peaceful. Happy. Like it was a glimpse of Paradise. I wanted to go back.I wanted to experience that feeling again. . .I want to be loved. Because thats what it was, that I felt from them and for them. . .maybe here, now, I didn't love them, and they didn't love me. . .but we could. So easily. I looked down at Fluttershy and smiled. "Don't you worry about a thing, Flutters. . .I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I whispered to her, before sliding out from under her, gently placing her on the couch. I smiled down at her sleeping form, and on an impulse I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I stood, smiled again, and walked away, a spring in my step

**Sorry it's so short. . .meh. Got lazy. Anyway, you know the drill, R&R. Oh, if anyone is interested in doing a collab work for a MLP version of Quantum Leap, let me know, PM me. **

**Till next time, **

**DWNL**


	7. Chapter 7

**No, I'm not dead! Yay! I know you all wanted a long chapter, but this is just filler till the action starts. **

I was sitting at the table, staring zombielike into a glass of milk, when Fluttershy walked in.  
"Morning!" She chirped, happily. I smiled a little, which is infinitely better than my usual reaction to morning people.  
"Morning, Flutters." I mumbled. She smiled as she sat down across from me.  
"How are you feeling?" The pegasus asked, obviously happy.  
"Mmph. . .as well as I usually do this early." I yawn. She giggled and smiled.  
"I had a wonderful dream last night." She said, wings fluttering slightly.  
"I had a fairly nice one too." I smile a little, and yawn again.  
"It was about you, Rainbow Dash, and Princess Luna, and I. We were cuddled up in a field, the four of us."  
I looked up, blinking in surprise.  
"I know that you and the others talked about something but I don't really remember what." Fluttershy continued. I set the glass down and opened my mouth to speak, when a crash interrupted me. I was half out of the chair when Rainbow Dash trotted into the room.  
"Hi 'Shy, hi Dante." She greeted, grinning.  
"Hi Dashie." I smiled back. "What're you doing here?"  
"I came here to talk to you, actually." She sat down beside Fluttershy.  
"Fire away."  
"I was wondering. . .do humans share dreams?" She asked, plainly serious.  
To say I was surprised would be an understatement.  
"Wha. . .why do you ask that?" I spluttered.  
"Because I had a really vivid dream last night. It felt almost like you were actually there. You and 'Shy and Princess Luna." Dash replied, in a tone that brooked no doubt.  
"Describe it." I leaned my elbows on the table, steepling my fingers.  
"Well, I woke into it. . .you and Luna were talking, I couldnt hear what. Then you sighed a while after she fell back asleep. I don't know why, but I said-"  
"What's wrong, you? You havent sighed like that in years." We both said at the same time.  
"Wow." I muttered, head in my hands.  
"Yeah." Dash agreed, eyes wide. Fluttershy nodded, too surprised to speak.  
"What does this mean?" She asked, a few moments later.  
"I don't know, Flutters." I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Luna would know."  
"You're right! I'll go have Twilight send her a letter." Dash said, and stood up.  
"That will not be necessary, Rainbow Dash." A voice said from behind her. Everyone looked to see a rather flustered looking Luna.  
"Princess!" Fluttershy greeted.  
"Please, call me Luna, dear Fluttershy. There is no need for such formality among friends." The bedraggled Alicorn said with a shake of her head.  
"Luna, you don't look so good." Rainbow Dash observed, with her usual tact.  
"My apologies. I am afraid I have not had time to refresh my appearance since that dream." Luna replied, sitting down next to me and shaking her head as if to clear it.  
"So you had it too." I said, and she nodded.  
"The four of us shared that dream, something that I have never seen in all my years."  
"So you're saying you have no idea why this happened?" Dash asked, sitting back down.  
"I belive that Dante has something to do with it." Luna answered, looking to me. I raised my hands in surrender.  
"Sorry ladies, but all of humanity put together is about as psychic as a cheese." I shake my head.  
"And what about demons?"  
"That. . .I'm not sure."  
I really wasnt. It was possible, most likely, even probable. But I really didnt know, if demons shared dreams. Hell, I didn't know if demons even really dreamed, full blooded demons anyway.  
"But it is possible?"  
I nodded, and sighed. "Oh yeah, possible. But why? Why you three?" I rubbed at the bridge of my nose.  
There was silence for a while.  
"Maybe it has something to do with being the first ponies you met when coming here?" Rainbow Dash suggested, shrugging.  
"I don't know, it is possible."  
"Possible, or probable."  
"Dammit Dash, I don't know." I sighed, resting my head on the table.  
She looked offended, but nodded.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
Throughout this little exchange, Luna and Fluttershy sat silently.  
"I don't know about you girls, but I enjoyed the dream." Fluttershy offered, blushing when we all looked at her.  
Luna nodded. "It was nice." She agreed, smiling.  
Rainbow Dash smiled as well, leaning back. "Yeah. . .it was pretty cool."  
I smiled and nodded in agreement, before yawning.  
We all sat, contentedly chatting about small things, Rainbow's tricks, Fluttershy's animals, how much Luna hated the Canterlot nobles.  
Everything was perfectly fine, until Celestia showed up.  
She teleported directly into the kitchen, eyes wide with what looked to be, fear?  
"Dante, we have a problem. There's a giant lava spider in the middle of Canterlot, and it's calling itself the Phantom. It's asking for you by name."

**Told you it was short. Sorry. R&R and check out some of my other stories, namely The Rainbow of my Soul. Please. Continue being more awesomer. **

**Yall come back now, y'hear?**

**DWNL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Action! Woot!**

_Shit!_ I thought, standing up and grabbing Rebellion.  
"Is that bad?" Fluttershy asked, startled.  
"Not for me, but for a pony, Phantom is incredibly deadly." I answered. "Stay here." I hugged them all tightly, and nodded to Celestia. "Canterlot?"  
She nodded. "How will you get there?"  
I smirked. "You'll see." I walked outside, far away from the cottage where nothing would get hurt. I sighed, closed my eyes, and focused. For several minutes, nothing, until I finally found what I was looking for. A dam, holding back a tide of power. With a grin, I breached it, letting the devil come to the surface.  
I really don't know how to describe the change, except that it was euphoric.  
I looked down, to see that my whole body was covered in a black, chitinous armor. Runes covered the different segments, and fire seemed to run through veins between them. Spikes ran off my shins and forarms, and off my shoulders. My feet ended in a four clawed foor, covered in armor to where it resembled a clawed boot. Inferno and Glacious were glowing on my hands, dark red and blue energy pouring off of them. They seemed melded into the armor, powering it, in a way. I looked over my shoulder to find a huge pair of skeleton wings, covered in a flowing dark energy. I raised them up and flapped them, driving myself into the air. I pulled Rebellion off my back to see it too had changed. It now resembled the Dark Night's sword from DMC 1n huge, with a jagged saw backing it, to halfway down. It ran to a curved point at the end, sweeping back to a gut hook. A fang curved over the handguard, rubbing from blade to pommel, covered in spikes. I twirled it in one hand, noticing it seemed no heavier than before. I smirked, and looked up to Canterlot. Flapping my wings powerfully, I flew at speeds that would make Rainbow Dash green with envy.  
It took me moments to arrive. I slammed to the ground, driving my wings forward to slow myself down. I stood to my full height, now a foot or so taller than before, and stared across the Canterlot Square to the waiting Phantom.  
"Son of Sparda."  
"Beast. Why have you come?" I asked, leveling Rebellion at it.  
"To kill you." It answered, crawling forward.  
"You can try." I dropped the sword, point first. It immediately became clear just how heavy and sharp it was, because it cut through the massive flagstones like water. I summoned Ebony and Ivory and levelled them at the massive spider.  
"DIE, SON OF SPARDA!" It charged at me, at blinding speeds. I jumped, pouring magical bullets down on it. They splashed harmlessly on the shell as it skidded to a stop. It closed its mouth and shuddered, before spewing out a stream of lava. I rolled to the side and started shooting in the open mouth. It keened, reared up, and jumped. I tried to dodge it, and mostly succeeded. I got just far enough out of the way to avoid the body, but a leg swept around and threw me across the square. I smashed into a statue of something.  
Felt like Celestia's ass.  
It hurt. Not badly, no worse than you would expect a five ton demon lava spider throwing you into a statue of somepony's ass would. I stood up, and brushed myself off. I looked up to see the Phantom charging at me. With a roar, it slammed into the rubble of the statue. At the last second, I jumped clear, landing Glacious first on its back. It let out a keen, as I slammed the gauntlet into its vulnerable neck over and over. It finally got smart though, and jumped, throwing me off. I opened my wings and flapped slowly, staring at it. I clenched my fists, collecting power in them. They started to glow brightly, light leaking around my fingers. I raised a fist, and pointed it at the Phantom, releasing all the power from Inferno. A ball of energy leapt from it, slamming into the huge spider, throwing it back across the square. I watched as it was covered in rubble from a shopfront. A cloud of dust rolled over the area, making it hard to see. I landed next to my sword and pulled it out of the ground, twirling it in one hand. I summoned Ebony in the other, and strode over to the Phantom. It was lying on its side, struggling to get up. I levelled Ebony at it, pouring as much power as possible into the gun.  
"You will fall, son of Sparda." It said, glaring at me.  
I pulled the trigger.  
I was sitting leaning against the rubble, twirling Ivory in my fingers. I had long since let the demon form fade away, and I was waiting for the inevitable flood of ponies. I knew they would arrive anytime, so I just waited.  
"Dante!" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked up to see Fluttershy flying at my at speeds to rival Rainbow Dash's. She smiled at me, landing in front of me, before leaping into my arms and kissing me.  
I'm not sure how to describe kissing Fluttershy.  
It was alot like kissing a human girl, granted a little furrier, but it was. . .amazing.  
I stopped thinking, breathing. . .I'm half certain that even my heart had frozen up in shock and happiness.  
Before I could come to my senses and kiss her back, she pulled away. Blushing hard and trying to hide behind her mane, she stuttered in embarrassment.  
"D-Dante I don't k-know what came o-over me. . ." She squeaked out. I smiled, and brushed her mane behind her ear, turning her chin to look at me.  
"It's alright. . ." I whispered, leaning over, and kissing her back. We stayed like that, her wrapped around me, my arms wrapped around her, for what felt like days. It was only when a voice cut in that we pulled apart.  
"Ahem. . ."  
Fluttershy and I looked over to see Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Celestia, all with blushes and smiles.  
"That was adorable, I must say." Luna smiled, making Fluttershy blush ever harder. I smiled and set her down, turning to the others.  
"Well. . .just how long have you girls been there?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.  
"Not long after she got here." Rainbow grinned. "Shy sure can fly when she wants to."  
If it was possible for a pony to blush any harder, I'm sure Fluttershy would have. She retreated behind her mane with another squeak of embarrassment.  
"So, is it done?" Celestia asked, looking around at the damage. I nodded.  
"It's dead."  
"You sure did do a lot of damage, Dante." Rainbow Dash commented, eyeing the rubble.  
I shrugged. "It would have been worse if I hadnt been here to stop the Phantom."  
"Did it say why it was here?" Luna asked, stepping up beside me.  
"It only said it was here to kill me." I shook my head.  
We stared out at the square in silence for a long time. I had a hand on Luna's withers, and the other was gently rubbing Rainbow Dash's ear. Fluttershy was leaning against my legs, obviously fighting sleep.  
Celestia looked over with a smirk.  
"You should probably get your mare home, Dante."  
I chuckled, and nodded.  
"And what about my other two girls?" I grinned, looking between Luna and Rainbow Dash. They both blushed, and Luna frowned.  
"I'm sorry Dante, but I have royal duties to attend to, with your appearance and that of the Phantom. I will return as soon as possible, however." She leaned over and nuzzled me, before flying off. I watched her go, before picking up Fluttershy, who was still drowsing against my leg. She curled up in my arms, an adorable little ball of butter yellow and soft pink. Rainbow Dash stood up and stretched her wings.  
"I have weather duties, but they wont take long after we get back."  
I nodded, and grinned.  
"Watch this."  
I focused the demons power again, this time willing only a single change. After a moment of concentration, a pair of wings erupted from my back. I opened my eyes to an awestruck cyan flyer.  
"Wha-huh?" She stuttered, and shook her head. I grinned, and took off, heading for Ponyville. Fluttershy still slept in my arms, and Rainbow Dash was lazily flying alongside me. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
This was the life.

**So. . .I know there wasn't much actual fighting, but hey. Beggars can't be choosers. Anyway, R&R, check out some of my other stories, please!**

**Friendship and Tolerance,**

**DWNL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Devildog452: Have some Discord.**  
It was several days later, and I was sitting at the table with Fluttershy, in my pony form. We sat close together, wings around the other as we shared a plate of pancakes. We had grown a lot closer since our first kiss, and I cherished every moment of it. A thousand times a day, I would find another sneak peak into her personality. A thousand times a day she would make me smile, just by being herself. A thousand times a day, I would fall a little deeper in love with her.  
I still hadnt told her how I truly felt though.  
I'll admit, I was scared. . .scared of having to leave, scared of hurting her, scared that somehow, I would say or do something wrong, and she would hate me. . .even though I knew she couldnt hate anything. Sweet, loving, kind, caring Fluttershy. . .if someone had told me I would be sitting at her table as a pony, offering her bites of pancake, I would say they were crazy.  
But there I was, picking up bits of pancake, and splitting it, our lips touching briefly as we shared the morsel.  
She was so perfect. She was a perfect balance, to my hotheadedness, to my anger, to everything I know that's wrong with me.  
Don't get me wrong, I love all three of my mares. Luna is so like me it's almost scary, and Rainbow Dash, I know that she would stay by me through anything, even my bouts of being the most stubborn and stupid thing alive.  
By her own words.  
Luna and Dash both come by often, usually staying the night. Contrary to popular belief, Luna isn't actually nocturnal, she just doesnt sleep until around one in the morning. Apparently the moon setting is something she can wake herself up for, long enough to lower it and then go back to sleep. And Rainbow Dash. . .  
She just likes the cuddling.  
I have to admit though, there's nothing like waking up with your muzzle in Fluttershy's mane, Rainbow Dash pressed up against your back, and Luna on the other side of Fluttershy with her wing and mane spread over us, as her muzzle rests over your neck. Nothing like rolling over and yawning, only to be kissed deeply by a still half asleep Rainbow Dash, who promply curls up against your chest and falls back asleep. Nothing like laying there, smiling and laughing with not one, not two, but three beautiful mares, as you sit and help them preen their wings.  
It helps that they care about each other as much as I care about them. As I get closer to them, they get closer to one another. Quite often I get back from helping Fluttershy with something, to find Rainbow Dash and Luna cuddled up on the couch together, waiting for us.  
And I have to say, it is the sexiest thing ever to walk in on Fluttershy and Luna sharing a goodbye kiss in the morning. Even sexier when they're both wet from showering.  
Pomf. That is all.  
Life was perfect. I couldn't be happier. Well, I suppose I could. . .but the circumstances would have to wait.  
"Dante?"  
I blinked, and looked at Fluttershy.  
"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, as I ran a hoof over my chin to make sure I hadnt started drooling or something.  
"I was asking if you're alright. You've been sitting there for five minutes with the same bite in your mouth." She held a hoof against my forehead, to check my temperature.  
"Sorry, Flutters. I was just thinking."  
"About what?" She smiled at me.  
"Us. And Luna and Dashie." I smiled back. "About how happy I am."  
"Aww." She smiled, and nuzzled me.  
"Fluttershy, I. . ." I trailed off. I wasnt sure what to say, or how to say it.  
"Yes?" She smiled, looking even more adorable as a single ear flopped back.  
"I-I think I. . .I uh. . Ugh." I sighed, and kissed her deeply.  
"I love you." I whispered, as we paused for breath a moment later, her blush radiant against her coat, while mine was invisible against mine.  
"I love you too." She breathed back, smiling. I smiled back, rubbing my nose against hers.  
"Now isn't this just touching." I heard a loud voice say. I spun around to see a tall draconequs sitting on the counter.  
"Discord." I growled. He waved cheekily, and poured himself a chocolate milk out of a small pink fluffy tea set.  
"Howdy doo! What brings you here my tight strung little human friend?" He drank the cup instead of the milk and crushed the milk like a beer can.  
"You brought me here. Remember?" I stepped between him and Fluttershy.  
"Oh. Yes, thats right. Hard to remember sometimes. So old you know." He had hopped down from the counter, bent over and sporting a beard as he tottled closer.  
"What do you want?" I asked, spreading my wings to help cover Fluttershy.  
"To tell you a message." He was suddenly wearing an old postman uniform.  
"Get on with it then."  
"Touchy, touchy. Somepony doesnt like me." He smirked.  
"No, not really. Even if I must thank you for bringing me here, I really want as little to do with you as possible. So tell me your message and leave." I snapped, patience wearing thin.  
"Fine." He sauntered over to the window and stared out.  
"You're going to have to choose sides, Dante. There's a war going on, and you might be the only thing that could tip the scales." He turned to me, in a very rare moment of being serious.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.  
"Just what I said. My my, are you always this slow?" He shook his head in exasperation.  
"Just LEAVE!" I bellowed, the small cottage shaking. He sighed, and dissapeared in a flash of light. I huffed, and turned around to find a shaking Fluttershy. I immediately dropped down next to her, hugging the terrified mare close to me. She sniffed, trying hard not to cry, as she buried her muzzle in my chest.  
"Dante. . .please dont go." She sobbed. I stroked her back with a hoof, as I kiss her mane.  
"Never." I promised. I knew that I would never break that promise. Whatever was coming, we would face it together.

**Haha! Discord is fun to write. Anyway, this is the end of the first of three arcs. Next chap out soon.**

**Friendship and Peace,**

**DWNL**


	10. Chapter 10

"Dante?" I heard a voice say. It sounded like Luna. I yawned and opened my eyes to a wall of bubblegum pink hair. I poked my muzzle through Fluttershy's mane to find the dark alicorn standing there with a smile on her face. I looked down at the sleeping pegasus, who pressed closer to me. We had fallen asleep outside in the warm sun, after our little visit from Discord. I opened my other wing, and Luna happily joined us.  
We sat in silence for a long time. Nothing needed to be said.  
"Hi guys." I heard Rainbow Dash land softly behind us. She pressed up against my chest, nuzzling my coat.  
"Hi you." I kissed her mane, making her almost purr as she smiled.  
"Dante?" She asked, after some time.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're going to leave, aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.  
"I don't want to." I sighed.  
"But you're going to."  
"I don't see any other options."  
"You could stay."  
"And put you three at risk? I couldnt live with myself if anything happened to any one of you." I shook my head. Rainbow sighed, and nuzzled me softly.  
"I know you worry about us. . .but we can protect ourselves."  
"Against normal enemies, maybe. But against demons? You don't stand a chance." I rubbed at my eyes with a hoof.  
"Try us." Rainbow challenged, making me smile.  
"That's part of why I love you so much, Dashie. You never back down from anything." I smiled. She blushed and looked up at me.  
"You. . .you love me?" She stuttered. I simply nodded, and kissed her forehead  
The next thing I knew, I was on my back with Rainbow on top of me, kissing me deeply. I struggled a bit in surprise, before wrapping my hooves around her and pulling her closer.  
"I love you too."  
She almost purred, nuzzling into my chest. I chuckled, rubbing her back with a hoof, as Luna and Fluttershy made themselves comfortable, moving as close as possible. I gave them each a long kiss, and smiled.  
"I love you all. So very much."  
Luna smiled widely, laying her head over my chest, chin against Rainbow's muzzle.  
"Please. . .just be careful." She whispered. I reached around with a wingtip, pulling her to face me.  
"I'll come home, Luna. I promise. One day, we can live our lives in happiness." I whispered back, staring into her beautiful aqua eyes.  
"Do you think, maybe. . .we could start a family?" She blushed, making her look absolutely adorable. Not as adorable as a blushing Fluttershy, but pretty high up there.  
I smiled softly. To be honest, i had thought about it before. A lot, really.  
I loved the idea. I loved the idea of starting a family with my mares, having a little filly to pamper, and a couple colts to teach everything I know.  
I leaned over and kissed Luna gently, and nuzzled her cheek.  
"I think that would be wonderful." I smile, and pull them all a bit closer. I never wanted to let them go, but I knew I must, to keep them safe.

**This is it folks, ending it here. Dont worry, there will be a sequel. Thank you all for your support and encouragement, I wouldn't have finished without it!**


	11. AN and sneak peak to A Devils Harmony!

**First up, I want to thank everyone who left a review, and especially those who supported me in this. Without you guys (or gals) I wouldn't have finished this. Really. I would have quit LONG ago. So thanks! You're support really made my days, when I opened up my email to see NEW REVIEW. I danced. Everytime. **

**Anyway, on to business.**

**Godzillafan1: You know it. **

**Onyx176: Thanks a bunch man, means a lot.**

**Ultimo the Great: I try.**

**Garebare65: WHOA. So many reviews. In order from 1-**

**I just never liked CE very much, it was awesome storylinewise, but it could stand a remake with the newer graphics and such.**

**If you can name who and where that was from, you get a cookie.**

**Lawl thanks, but the best meeting has to be that story on FiMfiction, Bros in Equestria. Can't remember who wrote it, but check it out. **

**Eeyup.**

**If I had thought of it. . .**

**Well, actually. . .it just so happens I'm working on a fic just like that. . . :P**

**You know it. But in the meantime. . .CLIFFHANGER!**

**And now, that that's done with, and I swore never to upload a huge authors note;**

I stood at the top of a hill, leaning against a massive oak tree. A single white stone stood upright at its base, etched with words I knew by heart.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by lately." I laid a hand on the top of it, brushing a few leaves away as my tears fell freely.

"Twister misses you so much. We all do. It's just not the same without you. . ."

I sat down and leaned against the stone.

"He gave me this letter, I'm not supposed to read it, so I'll just leave it here. . ." I sat the small square of paper on the grave, sniffing back another tear.

"You helped me through so much. . .you stood by my side when I needed you most, and I'll never forget that." I stood, shakily, trying hard not to break down again.

"Thank you." I patted the crystal case that was set into the top of the stone. The hilt of my sword, Rebellion, laid there, broken and pathetic.

Underneath it was a single blue feather.

**SPOILERS! Actually not really, just something to keep you all on edge for a while. You can debate it all you want, beg, plead, but you'll have to wait until the sequel for answers. I might drop hints now and again on FimFiction.**

**Anyway, I cannot thank you all enough for your support. It means more than you could imagine. Now don't worry, I'm not leaving, there's many more tales left to tell!**

**DWNL: OUT**


End file.
